1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic luminescence display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic luminescence display is a display that can display information such as images, text, etc. by using light generated when holes and electrons supplied respectively from an anode and a cathode combine in an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
In order to form the organic layer, a comparable method of manufacturing an organic luminescence display uses processes, such as a printing process utilizing inkjet printing, spin coating, nozzle deposition, etc.; a process of depositing and then patterning a layer; or a transfer process utilizing heat or laser beams. Among these processes, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process is capable of finely patterning an organic layer and is easy to perform.
In the LITI process, light emitted from a light source is absorbed by a light-to-heat conversion layer of a donor substrate and is converted into thermal energy. The thermal energy causes a portion of a transfer layer to be transferred onto an element substrate and thus forms an organic layer.
However, when a portion of the transfer layer is separated from the donor substrate, an edge of the separated portion of the transfer layer may not be even due to cohesion characteristics between organic materials within the transfer layer. That is, the edge of the separated portion of the transfer layer may include a random uneven surface. Therefore, if the separated portion of the transfer layer lands on the element substrate to form an organic layer, the organic layer may also include a random uneven surface.
The organic layer including the random uneven surface may not only reduce the overall flatness of the organic luminescence display but may also cause the formation of particles. In addition, if a thin-film encapsulation layer formed on the random uneven surface has cracks, oxygen, moisture, etc. may be introduced through the cracks, resulting in the formation of dark spots.